theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Anne Santiago Funeral (Feat. Buster and Babs Bunny)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Bright pink casket picture.png Light Pink Casket 2.png Light Pink Casket being Buried on View.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * Buster and Babs arrive at the church building and go right inside where Ronnie Anne's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Buster and Babs open the church door. * Rosa is standing right by Ronnie Anne's open light pink casket with Buster holding a tissue box and Rosa grabs a tissue and Babs puts it right back on the table stand. * Rosa: A Bit * Rosa runs off sobbing wildly. * Lincoln walks right over depressingly and stops right by Ronnie Anne's open light pink casket. * Lincoln rubs Ronnie Anne's deceased right hand. * Lincoln: And Whimpering A Bit * Lincoln: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to the Ninja Turtles carrying Ronnie Anne's now closed light pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Ronnie Anne's grave. * Zach's digging up Ronnie Anne's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Ronnie Anne Santiago on it. * Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Lily, Lana, Lola, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are looking depressed now that Ronnie Anne's gone for good. * Harold and Howard put Ronnie Anne's closed light pink casket right in the grave pit. * Sid: Nervously In Depression * Charles and Lalo: In Depression * Bobby: And Whimpering A Bit "N-N-N-No." * Bobby: (running right over to the closed light pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Heffer and Filburt: Wildly * Lana and Lola: A Bit * The light pink casket's about to be buried right into the grave pit. * Sid: Wildly * Charles and Lalo: In Depression * Rocko and Spunky are just standing there in depression. * Agnes Johnson: A Bit * Lincoln's sobbing heavily while Lynn supports him. * Zach puts the shovel down. * Zach's tearing up slightly * Clyde and Lori take turns using the shovel. * Lisa's looking down in depression that her card playing partner's gone for good. * SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick are sobbing wildly while Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs are looking right at them. * Timmy, Poof and Cosmo are also sobbing wildly while Wanda's looking right at them. * Lisa: A Bit * Tommy and Dil's dog, Spike's standing right next to Chuckie and Kimi's dog, Fifi and he's also howling in depression. * Ickis, Krumm and Olbena are sobbing heavily that Ronnie Anne has passed away in her death bed episode. * Daggett and Norbert are sobbing heavily. * Buster and Babs are depressed now that their good friend and number 1 fan's gone for good. * Harold and Howard are burying Ronnie Anne's closed light pink casket. * Bobby's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Ronnie Anne's soon to be grave. * Cut to Professor Calamitous in the Nicktoon villains' lair...... * Professor Calamitous: "Goodbye forever, Ronnie Anne Santiago." * Professor Calamitous: Chuckle * Professor Calamitous: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Buster and Babs walk right over and puts a bouquet of tulips right on Ronnie Anne's grave. * Buster: "Ronnie Anne," * Babs: "we're not gonna forget about you." Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall = Buster Bunny * Samuel Meza = Bobby Santiago, SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick * Ninti Chance = Lincoln Loud, Sid Chang and Babs Bunny * Matt Euston = Professor Calamitous * Ian Pabito = Daggett, Spike and Krumm * Thomas Evans = Norbert and Cosmo * Krystal Hall = Lola Loud, Obleena, Timmy Turner and Poof * Helen Manning = Agnes Johnson and Rosa * Stephen J. Pena = Wilbur Huggins and Ickis Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:The Loud House Category:The Angry Beavers Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:AAAAH! Real Monsters Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot